Cellophane
by Yume Musume
Summary: Butters vuelve a South Park después de vivir en Chicago; Kenny quiere cambiar por Butters; Ike está enamorado de Kenny; ¿Cómo afectará el trío amoroso la relación entre los chicos? / Yaoi/Slash / Bunny/Style/
1. 1

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : __**S**__outh __**P**__ark _ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad de **T**rey **P**arker, **M**att **S**tone & **C**omedy **C**entral.

* * *

Suspiró cansado. Ya había vivido durante mucho tiempo, creía él. Kenneth McCormick sabía que por más que muriera, sufriera o fuera mutilado, al día siguiente despertaría de nuevo, completo, saludable y no muy feliz. Y nunca nadie lo recordaría. La vida ya no le divertía como antes. Había probado todas las drogas, todos los alcoholes, había tratado de saber lo que dolía, lo que producía placer, todo. Pero había algo que por alguna razón no dejaba, incluso si le parecía aburrido: la escuela.

Pues bien, ahora tenía dieciséis años, no tenía novia alguna, pero ninguno de los chicos de su clase se había salvado. No había persona con la que no hubiera cogido, excepto Eric Cartman, claro, quien no era nada de su agrado. Nadie se resistía a sus encantos, y mucho menos cuando había alcohol de por medio.

Esta vez estaban haciendo un trabajo con sus tres amigos de la infancia en la biblioteca de la preparatoria de South Park. Lógica. Que aburrido sonaba. Entonces lo vio: Era un alumno de un año más abajo. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta él, sentándose a su lado.

**-¿Qué que me hubiera gustado ser de grande, preguntó la maestra de orientación? Pues bien, si hubiese podido, habría deseado ser la puta de la ciudad.-** Los amigos leían atentos, claro, hasta que al rubio se le ocurrió ir a ligar con aquel nuevo alumno.- **Es decir, míralo: No se preocupa por el dinero, no se preocupa por los sentimientos, no se preocupa por nada. No sé si eso debería causarme envidia, pero tirarse a un montón de gente sabrosa no suena tan mal.****  
**  
**-¿Y qué hay del SIDA?**** –**Preguntó Stan. **-¿Sífilis, gonorrea?**

**-¡Bah! De algo voy a morir.** –Cuando eran niños, cuando eran pubertos y, ahora, que eran adolescentes, Kenny siempre había sido el más precoz. Había probado de todo: drogas, alcohol, sexo, mujeres, y siempre estaba bien, sonriente y tranquilo.

**-Supongo que te hubiera encantado darte a ti mismo.-** Marsh no pudo evitar reír ante lo dicho, o peor aún, ante el sonrojo del otro.

**-Quizás me hubiera gustado darle a tu ex novia, Wendy.-** Contraatacó el judío

**-¡Déjense de marconerías!-** Gruñó el gordo, que ya no era tan gordo como cuando era joven. –**Están hablando de mi novia.**

**-Claro, culón.-** dijo tranquilo Broflovski. –**Estoy seguro que lo que te encabrona es que Kenny no tiene interés en ti. **

**-¡Cállate, maldito judío!-** Golpeó la mesa enojado.- ¡Yo no soy un marica como tú!

Empezaron una discusión. La bibliotecaria no tardaría en ir a por ellos, así que Stan comenzó a guardar los libros que eran suyos y a acomodar los que eran de la escuela. Kenny los miró de reojo, pero siendo realistas, no le importaba. Estaba murmurando al oído del nuevo, John, que no pudo resistirse a su alta estatura y rostro tan fino. Era sexy, rubio y rudo, con dos perforaciones en la oreja izquierda y una en la derecha. Ya no usaba el rostro cubierto, al contrario, le encantaba exhibirse.

Estaba a nada de besar, sin pedir permiso, al joven novato, cuando sintió que lo golpearon en la cabeza. Todo se tornó oscuro mientras un agudo dolor lo invadió.

El despertador sonó. Otra vez. Suspiró. Ni siquiera había podido manosear al sabrosísimo Jonnhy. Se puso de pie y se vistió. Era viernes y no había colaborado con el trabajo, estaba seguro de que el ñoño judío y su mejor amigo le iban a echar la culpa. Ojalá recordaran que moría, haría su vida más fácil.

No se detuvo a desayunar, no se detuvo a saludar a sus padres, no se detuvo a nada. Llegó a la escuela, intentando encontrar a su amorío del día anterior. Lo buscó por todos lados, pero no lo encontró. No sabía en qué salón estaba, a que grupo pertenecía.

Se dio por vencido en ese momento. Decidió que fumar un cigarrillo antes de clases sonaba divertido, así que salió, se sentó junto a la entrada, bajo un árbol que cubriera el Sol, que aunque no calentaba, era molesto. Sacó una cajetilla y escogió uno de tantos cigarros, lo encendió y dio una inhalada. Era fuerte. Sacar el humo de su cuerpo era entretenido. Había entendido cosas de su cuerpo gracias al dolor que sentía cada vez que perecía.

Los alumnos entraban apresurados, él no. Se quedó ahí hasta que se consumió por completo su vicio. Se puso de pie, pisó la colilla y dio un par de pasos cuando se encontró con él.

Era un rubio, pequeño, delgado, que frotaba sus nudillos nervioso.

**-¿Butters?-** Cuestionó al pequeño.

**-Huh…Hola, Kenny…-** Bajó la mirada.

**-Volviste.-** Espetó mirándolo de arriba abajo**. –Has cambiado mucho. **

**-Tú…tú también.-** Sonrió con suavidad. –Te ves atractivo.

**-¿Ah, sí?-** Sonrió divertido. No podía soportar tanta ternura. **– Pues tú no estás nada mal, no me culpes si te violo.**

**-¡Cl…claro!-** No entendía bien lo que le decía el pobre que algún día fue su amigo, pero, bah, socializar después de irte a Chicago por unos cuantos años no era malo.

**-¿Estarás en nuestra clase?-** Movió la cabeza hacia la escuela.- ¡Vamos!

**-¡Sí!-** Ambos rubios entraron a la escuela, todos los miraban. Los cuchicheos se hacían presentes: _"Es Butters", "¿Butters y Kenny?", "¡Que guapo se ve Butters!"._

Llegaron a la clase, y como lo esperaba McCormick, Kyle estaba furioso con él.

**-¡Kenny!-** Gruñó**.- ¡Eres un hijo de puta!**

**-Sí, Kenny.-** Le apoyó Stan.- Deberías de habernos ayudado.

**-Seguramente te fuiste de marica con tu nuevo amigo**…- Señaló al pequeño rubio que caminaba tras de él.- **¿Butters? ¡Ha! ¡¿Te fuiste a coger con Butters?! Esto es…in-cre-ible.**

**-¿Es cierto eso?-** El pelirrojo se sintió un poco molesto, más no estaba seguro del porqué.- **¿Te lo tiraste?**

**-¿Y qué si así fue?-** Se acercó y lo tomó por el mentón.- **¿Celos?**

**-¡Hey, hey!-** Gruñó el pelinegro, empujándolo**.- Aléjate de él.**

**-Pfff… Desde que son novios ya no dejan que la gente se divierta. –**Sonrió entretenido. Se sentó junto a ellos y vio como Stotch los miraba, como si fuera el nuevo. –¡Siéntate!- Se pegó en las piernas, como si quisiera que se sentara en él.

**-Y-yo… -**Miró a sus amigos de antaño**.- ¿Cómo están chicos?**

**-Bien, Butters.-** Sonrió Marsh.- **Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.**

**-Apenas llegamos anoche. –**Se veía igual de alegre que siempre.

**-Que emocionante, Butters.-** Gruñó Cartman, mirando a su novia llegar. –Hablaremos después de ello.- Se acercó con velocidad a Wendy.

**-Sí que lo tiene domado esa puta.-** Rio Kenny. Vio que el recién llegado aún lo miraba, ¿acaso no se pensaba sentar nunca?

**-No intentes cambiar el tema.-** Reclamó el pelirrojo**.- ¿Te estuviste cogiendo a Butters?**

**-Sí.-** Sonrió**.- Toda la noche, ¿verdad, cariño?**

**-¿Huh?-** Miró a todos. Claro, la gente no ponía atención hasta que algo relevante se escuchaba, así que ahora lo rodeaban todos. **–Yo… no, yo no… ¡Salchichas!**


	2. 2

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : __**S**__outh __**P**__ark _ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad de **T**rey **P**arker, **M**att **S**tone & **C**omedy **C**entral.

* * *

**-No intentes cambiar el tema.-** Reclamó el pelirrojo**.- ¿Te estuviste cogiendo a Butters?**

**-Sí.-** Sonrió**.- Toda la noche, ¿verdad, cariño?**

**-¿Huh?-** Miró a todos. Claro, la gente no ponía atención hasta que algo relevante se escuchaba, así que ahora lo rodeaban todos. **–Yo… no, yo no… ¡Salchichas!**

* * *

Ya llevaban una semana molestándolos y Kenneth McCormick no parecía inquieto. A decir verdad, a Butters le parecía que lo disfrutaba. No tendría nada d malo si fuera verdad, pero no lo era, y no terminaba de entender porqué Kenny lo había dicho. Nunca había tenido sexo, nunca en su vida, y mucho menos con alguien a quien acababa de ver después de mucho tiempo de vivir lejos.

¡Si sus padres se enteraban!

No se quería ni imaginar que diablos pasaría si ellos conocían el rumor. En South Park, eso no era difícil, en realidad, pues era un pequeño pueblo.

Por otra parte, Kenny sólo le ponía atención al pequeño cuando alguien lo molestaba, y claro, él aprovechaba para joder más a Stotch. A él le divertía ver como el rubio se sonrojaba y no rebatía lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso era incapaz? Bueno, todos sabían que jugar con él no era tan buena idea cuando le molestaba en serio, pero a él no le parecía que se molestara tanto.

Por ejemplo, ahora lo podía ver, sentado en el aula, solo y pensativo. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien decidiera sorprenderlo? Se acercó cauteloso y lo tomó por atrás, provocando que se sobresaltara. Estuvo a punto de tirar todas sus cosas.

**-¡Ah, Mon amour!** –Imitó un mal acento francés.

**-¡¿K-Kenny?!-** Gritó conmocionado el más pequeño. **-¿Qué haces?**

**-Te espero esta noche en mi casa, tú sabes…-** Arqueó ambas cejas, de manera pícara**.- Para **_**jugar**_**.**

**-¿Es-esta noche?-** Kenneth asintió y plantó un beso en la ruborizada mejilla de Leopold.

Todo parecía legítimo. Nadie hubiera dudado tras ver la actitud de ambos rubios. Por lo menos no creían que nadie actuara así de normal como lo hacía el recién llegado. Bueno, casi nadie sospecharía, excepto los amigos de Kenny. No era como que él repitiera una y otra vez y anduviera por ahí avisando, era espontáneo, y eso era lo peor, ya que siempre terminaba improvisando sus amoríos en su presencia.

¡Vamos! No era del todo agradable ver al pobre tocar a Clyde a mitad de un restaurante o a Token frente a los juegos infantiles. Pero bueno, no querían inmiscuirse en la vida sexual de la puta de South Park. Eran más felices teniendo sus propias vidas sexuales.

**-¿Crees que verdaderamente le esté dando a Butters? –**Stan le preguntó a su feliz pareja y su gordo amigo, mientras lo miraban atentos.

**-¿Por qué no?** –Alegó Eric**. – Es un marica y Butters lo es más. **

**-Me pregunto si habrá aplicado **_**La estrategia**_**. –** La pareja se miró y comenzó a pensar. ¿Serpia posible que…

**-¡Al carajo! Me voy a casa**.- Gruñó Cartman tras ver que comenzaban a hablar de aquellas cosas tan de marica.

Se puso de pie y salió del salón, ¿qué más daba volarse una clase? Pero entonces, la encontró de frente: Wendy.

**-¿A dónde vas, Eric?** -Su novia lo miró algo molesta. Era un irresponsable y no quería ser novia de uno**. -¡TE ibas a salir de clases!**

**-Ah, no.-** Miró a todos lados.

**-¡Suficiente!** –Chilló la chica. **-¡Terminamos! No quiero ser novia de un irresponsable.**

**-Pero Weeen…~-** Chilló, con su clásico berrido para convencer a la gente.

**-No, Eric.-** Se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí. Por lo menos en lo que la clase comenzaba no quería ver ni oír a su estúpido ex novio.

**-¡Pero, pero…!-** La persiguió.

Kenny se había sentado en un rincón, mirando todo el panorama, y sus amigos estaban a su lado, dándose pequeños besitos y arrumacos. ¡Qué envidia! Si debía ser sincero, Kenneth McCormick quería un gran romance: Llevar flores, caminar de la mano, tumbarse en el pasto a observar las nubes, pequeños y cortos besitos que lo hicieran gozar más que un pavo para él solo.

Sonrió de imaginarlo.

No, en definitiva, no había conocido a quien lo hiciera sentir así, pero esperaba conocerle pronto.

La clase comenzó cuando el estúpido maestro llegó. ¿Qué clase de puta asignatura era Ética? ¿Cómo chingados iba a un moralista hablar de lo malo que podía ser tener abortos o tener sexo con quien se le antojara? No estaba seguro de que era la moral, pero por supuesto que lo que él hacía estaba totalmente equivocado.

Bueno. No era nada que una buena siesta no pudiera arreglar. Acomodó su mochila y se durmió, sin disimular siquiera.

Cuando despertó, no fue gracias a sus amigos de siempre, oh, no. Ellos estaban muy ocupados, peleando por alguna tontería de pareja. No sabía que chingados había pasado, pero no podía ser bueno.

La vocecita que lo había despertado era la de Leopold Stotch, que lo agitaba con suavidad, cargando su mochila de Hello Kitty y esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

**-¡Kenny! -** Lo miró**.- ¿Estás despierto?**

**-¿Butters?-** Se talló un poco los ojos y se estiró. **-¿Dónde están todos?**

**-La clase terminó hace unos diez minutos, pero nadie te despertó y…-** Se frotaba los nudillos, unos con otros.

**-¿Te quedaste a despertarme por tanto tiempo?** –Sonrió. Que leal. **–Gracias. Se puso de pie y volvió a estirarse, tomando su ya roída mochila negra. **

Caminaron en silencio, prácticamente Butters seguía a Kenny, hasta su última clase: Biología. ¡Cómo odiaba Butters esa clase! Tenía entendido que ya no podían hacerse disecciones, pero la rana computarizada que usaban y la sangre ficticia que chorreaba de ella era tan real que podía hacerlo vomitar.

El adorable Butters no tenía compañero de laboratorio, por esta ocasión, había sido puesto con Kenny, cuyo compañero había faltado. Cuando lo vio a punto de vomitar, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.

**-¿Quieres que lo haga yo? –**Sonrió divertido, apoyando su rostro en la mesa.

**-¡N-no! –**Chilló tomando valor. **–Tengo q-que hacerlo. **

**-De acuerdo.** –Estaba decidido. Lo seguiría mirando, era tan cómico y adorable. En fin, él seguiría tomando nota de las prácticas.

Cuando la clase terminó, pudo ver al otro con un rostro casi verde, a punto de devolver su desayuno. No podía creerlo. Incluso con una rana electrónica estaba así de mal. Si supiera todo lo que él había visto y hecho, probablemente, nunca volvería a verlo con esos grandes y tiernos ojos de borrego.

En fin. Tenía cosas que hacer, no podía estar viéndolo por toda la vida. Sonrió y dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza de Butters.

**-¡He, Kenny!-** Cartman seguía peleado con su novia, y qué mejor manera de desquitarse que jodiendo a los demás**.- ¿No que ibas a ver a tu noviecito en la noche? ¿Por qué no le dices la hora, he?**

-**A las ocho**. –Habló desde la puerta el rubio. El pequeño Stotch lo miró y asintió, aunque aún no entendía que pasaba.

Ya que los super mejores amigos no estaban disponibles, decidió que caminar hasta su casa era lo mejor. Así lo hizo, pensando en la ternura que el rubiecito le provocó en la clase de Biología, porque, bueno, él chico siempre había sido adorable, pero por primera vez, había sentido que era verdaderamente violable. ¡Ah! Quizás no era tan mala idea eso de tirárselo.

No tardó en llegar a su humilde casita, toda mugrienta y parchada, dejó sus cosas y se puso un uniforme estúpido. Nadie lo sabía, pero había estado trabajando duro para poder comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a su pequeña y adorada hermana Karen. Quería que tuviera algo que verdaderamente valiera la pena, algo que él nunca hubiera soñado siquiera con tener. Era su adoración, ¿qué podía hacer?

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo, ya que su estúpido trabajo estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, pero aún así corrió y apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos allá. Gruñó, lo odiaba, pero Karen lo valía.

_Bienvenido a Blockbuster, ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo?_

_No, señor, me temo que ya no tenemos ninguna copia de "Girls gone wild"_

_¿Me permite su tarjeta de miembro?_

_Son dos dólares con veinte centavos. ¿Desea algún dulce para agregar?_

_Vuelva pronto._

Odiaría que alguien lo viera actuar como un retardado. Por eso había escogido una sucursal lejana a la ciudad. Lo malo, era que saliendo, moría de hambre y gastaba una gran parte de su dinero en comida, además de la absurda cantidad de tiempo que perdía en sólo trasladarse, pero Karen. Su pequeña.

Al fin, su estúpido turno terminó y pudo volver a casa. No había prenda más incómoda que la camisa negra con el logo bordado de "Blockbuster", de verdad. Le raspaba el pecho y terminaba todo irritado de ahí.

Caminó un rato, rascando su estúpida boobie derecha. Maldito símbolo. Entró al primer mini super que encontró y compró un par de sopas instantáneas. Podía vivir con eso, un café y un par de rosquillas. Llevó también un litro de leche, un litro de agua y un pequeño frasco de café. Aún tenía un par de cigarrillos, podía vivir con ello hasta el día siguiente. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y prepararse su maravillosa sopa instantánea.

Se acercó a la caja, pagó los siete dólares que debía pagar y se preparó el café. Era un capuchino, de máquina, claro. No era muy bueno, pero el cansancio y el frío no era precisamente algo que te ayudara a estar despierto. Cuando acabó, lo tomó y se apresuró a salir.

No tardaría mucho en llegar a casa, a esa hora podía caminar por cualquier avenida, cortar y no morir arrollado. Ahora que lo pensaba, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había muerto. Un loco al volante cuando iba a trabajar.

Cortó por el parque, sin temor a que algún violador loco de ardillas le apareciera. Aún no había dado ni un sorbo a su amado café, así que se detuvo en una banca y trató de probarlo sin quemarse. Reconfortante. Era un calor que lo envolvía por dentro, no había comido absolutamente nada y el calor le había caído directo al estómago. Estaba seguro de que ya había tenido esa sensación en el transcurso del día, pero no estaba seguro de cuando.

En fin. La noche era joven, pero él no. Ya había necesidad de comer algo. Se puso de pie y camino a toda velocidad hasta casa. Pudo ver a lo lejos una silueta ahí. ¿Quién o qué sería? No pudo evitar estar al pendiente, a la ofensiva. ¿Alguien quería entrar? ¡Karen!

Necesitaba llegar pronto y protegerla. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta la entrada, y lo que encontró fue todavía peor.

**-¡¿Butters?!-** El pequeño rubio estaba hecho bolita en la entrada, casi cubierto por completo por la nieve. **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Me…Me dijiste que viniera a las ocho.** –No pudo evitar su estómago encogerse. Era adorable, cómo podía haber esperado por tanto tiempo? **-Así que llegué a las siete y media**

**-Estás casi azul…-** Lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a que se levantara. Teniendo en cuenta que eran cerca de las diez, por lo menos había esperado dos horas. **–Pasa.**

**-Gr-gracias.** – Sus pequeñas mejillas eran casi púrpuras del frío.

Ambos entraros a la casa McCormick. Kenny podría jurar que alguien más estaba ahí, aquel radar sobrenatural se lo dictaba, pero ¿quién y dónde? ¿Desde cuándo?¡Bah! Tal vez era una ardilla o un perro. Lo importante era que Butters no muriera congelado. Podía ser una puta insaciable, pero no era una mala persona.

Entró y dejó a aquel acosador invisible ser. ¿A quién le importaba?

Sí había alguien ahí, sí los estaban espiando y sí, llevaba horas parado afuera, al igual que Stotch. Su nombre era Ike Broflovski, todos lo conocían. Había sido el protagonista de tantos y tantos conflictos en la ciudad que ya no había nadie que no lo conociera. No podía contener su ira, era todo lo que odiaba, pero era también todo lo que amaba. Kenneth McCormick, maldito insensible. Soltó una lagrimita y caminó por toda la noche, sin querer volver a su casa a pensar en aquel insensible e idiota marica.

A sus doce años, Ike había convivido con Kyle y sus amigos más de lo que pudieran imaginar. De todo su círculo social, Kenny era el que mejor lo había aceptado, y fue peor cuando comenzó a crecer y sus emociones por él crecieron. Quizás ahora no sólo lo quería, lo amaba, estaba obsesionado. Justo ahora acababa de verlo con otro chico en su casa.

Ya no era un niñito idiota, lucía mucho mayor de lo que era, con todos esos rasgos canadienses y el cabello negro y un poco largo, del frente.

Se sentó en una banquita del parque, no esperando nada de la vida, sollozando y gimoteando. No se habría percatado de nada si no lo hubiera sacudido su hermano.

-¿Ike?- Se sentó a su lado. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El pequeño judío no dijo nada en ese momento, sólo se tumbó en su hermano hasta que se cansó de llorar, era un idiota. Se aferró con fuerza a la ropa de su hermano mayor, que lo acarició de la cabeza con suavidad. Odiaba verlo llorar así. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido?

Tras un par de minutos, se cansó. Ya no había más que depurar, ¿qué podría hacer? Se puso de pie, se limpió la cara y lo miró, asintiendo para que avanzarana casa.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Ike?- Preguntó angustiado el pelirrojo.

-Es Kenny…

No podía creer que el imbécil de su amigo le hubiera hecho eso a su hermanito. ¿Era un maldito degenerado? Claro que sí, ¿porqué lo dudaba? Esperaba encontrarlo. Esa mañana ni siqueira se encontró con Stan antes de clases. Su único verdadero interés era darle un puto golpe en esa cara de marica que tenía.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, coqueteando con Bebe. Así fue como llegó y dio una buena cachetada en su mejilla.

**-¡Eres un pendejo, Kenny!.-**Elrubio no tenía idea de lo que ocurría.

**-¿Qué?-** Trató de acomodarse la quijada con la mano, sobando y moviendo los músculos.

**-¡¿Te cogiste a mi hermanito?!-** Gruñó con ira Kyle mientras todos los miraban.

Kenneth no supo qué hacer en ese instante, es decir, había violado las condiciones de los hermanos. Comprendía cómo se sentiría Kyle en ese momento. Él odiaría que le hicieran algo a Karen.

**-Yo…**

**-¡Eres increíble!-** Volió a golpearlo. –**Eres una puta, Kenny.**

No. Butters estaba girándose en ese momento a mirarlo. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en su casa. No, Butters. No era correcto hacer llorar a Butters. ¡Maldito Kyle!


	3. 3

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : __**S**__outh __**P**__ark _ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad de **T**rey **P**arker, **M**att **S**tone & **C**omedy **C**entral.

Que le conste al mundo, que lo que pasó entre Stan y Kyle, me pasó a mi, excepto el final, entre nosotros no se dio nada.

* * *

Kenneth no supo qué hacer en ese instante, es decir, había violado las condiciones de los hermanos. Comprendía cómo se sentiría Kyle en ese momento. Él odiaría que le hicieran algo a Karen.

**-Yo…**

**-¡Eres increíble!-** Volvió a golpearlo. –**Eres una puta, Kenny.**

No. Butters estaba girándose en ese momento a mirarlo. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en su casa. No, Butters. No era correcto hacer llorar a Butters. ¡Maldito Kyle!

* * *

_Broflovski, Kyle_

_Marsh, Stan_

Escribir el nombre de su mejor amigo nunca le había emocionado tanto como esta vez. Era la primera ocasión en la que su pareja de trabajos era su mejor amigo y su novio a la vez, a pesar de que llevaban ya casi un mes de relación. No sabía cómo, pero se había dado.

Trató con todas las fuerzas de olvidarlo, se alejó un tiempo, pero no lo soportó. Fue entonces cuando todo empezó. Había roces, abrazos, palabras dulces, tantas insinuaciones que ya no podía contarlas. Aún así, ambos estaban inseguros.

Entonces, no lo soportó más. Se armó de valor y lo decidió. Dejaría una nota en el casillero de Stan:

"_Creo que no te quiero, que solamente quiero la imposibilidad obvia de quererte. Como el guante izquierdo enamorado de la mano derecha."_

_Julio Cortázar_

Era perfecto su plan: Cuando nadie, ni nada estuviera cerca, dejaría la nota y se iría. Su mejor amigo la leería y pensaría inmediatamente en él. Todos le habían dicho que era un gran plan, y con sus grandes ansias de decirle al otro lo que sentía por él, se dejó llevar. Era todo lo que a Marsh podía recordarle de él. Era una nota verde, con tinta negra y caligrafía excelente, con la mejor ortografía y aquellas citas que siempre anotaba en el pie de las hojas de su cuaderno.

Había llegado el día. Le había pedido ayuda a Kenny, que estaba seguro que sería el más adecuado para darle una mano en aquel momento. Su amigo de la parka vigilaría que no hubiera nadie, él colocaría su nota en el casillero, justo un poco antes de que su mejor amigo llegara y así, se daría cuenta de que había sido él, lo buscaría y hablarían al respecto. Aún si lo rechazaba, estaba listo. Parecía que no habría errores, que nada podría afectar el orden de las cosas, así que se aventuró a hacerlo. Incluso tenían el mejor pretexto para estar juntos: Ike tenía una obra de teatro escolar y ambos irían a verlo, ya que Ike era muy cercano a McCormick.

Camino a la escuela, estaba nervioso. Kenny había pasado a su casa a recogerlo y por más que el judío tratase, sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Ahora sabía por qué Marsh siempre lo hacía.

Llegaron. Estaba emocionado, ansioso, alzó la mirada y ahí estaba la escuela, aunque, y lo mejor de todo, tenía suerte: Stan estaba en la entrada, revisando algunos papeles y notas de su mochila. ¿Cómo lo arreglaría? No lo tenía previsto. Miró a su rubio amigo rompecorazones que sólo le dijo que actuara con naturalidad.

**-¡Hola!-** Lo saludó su mejor amigo.

**-¡Hola, Stan!** –Lo saludó Kenny.

**-¡Muy mal!-** Gruñó fingido el judío. **–Deberías estar preparándote para clases.**

**-Es mi descanso para antes de comenzar.** –Sonrió. – **Adelántense, ya los alcanzo. **

Era el momento. Entraron sin ser muy obvios y una vez adentro, sin ser sutiles, intentaron crear la hermosa nota.

"_**Creo que no te quiero, que solamente quiero la imposibilidad obvia de quererte. Como el guante izquierdo…**_

Mierda. La letra era enorme y la cita no cabría entera. Una vez más lo intentó:

"_**Creo que no te quiero, que solamente quiero la imposibilidad obvia de quererte. Como la…**_

¡¿Qué chingados?! ¿Cómo putas podía equivocarse tanto?

Suficiente.

El último intento.

"_**Creo que no te quiero, que solamente quiero la imposibilidad obvia de quererte. Como la…**_

A la mierda. Lo arreglaría:

"_**Creo que no te quiero, que solamente quiero la imposibilidad obvia de quererte. Como la mano derecha enamorada del guante izquierdo."**_

_**Julio Cortázar**_

Nunca lo notaría. Era mejor a no hacer nada.

**-¡Kahl!-** Kenny gritó. **-¡Ahí viene!**

Era verdad, estaba tras de él, prácticamente. Prefirió guardar su nota, un poco más, y optó por adelantarse a guardar el regalo que le llevaba a Pip. Por época navideña, claro estaba.

Bien, no era sólo por eso. La verdad era que deseaba ocultar el hecho de que a Stan le había dado un regalo grande, y a los demás, un chocolate. Debía mejorar todo. ¡Libros de a dólar para todos! Excepto para Marsh, para él, uno de 10 dólares.

Estaba intentando abrir el casillero de Pip. Todos conocían su combinación, no era difícil de descifrar. Kenny lo miraba a él, y a la vez, a su amigo pelinegro. Estaba seguro de que el azabache se había apresurado en guardar sus cosas para llegar lo más pronto posible con él. También estaba seguro de que en ese instante, estaba buscando a su judío favorito, y lo podía comprobar. La mirada de ambos chocó, y Stan Marsh no pudo evitar llevar sus manos hasta el puente de su nariz. ¡Kenny lo había visto en búsqueda de su mejor amigo! Eso no lo podía permitir. Fue muy extraño. Cualquier persona habría pensado que estaba bien, eran amigos. Pero no, Stan había sido tan obvio.

Era un idiota, pensó el más pobre de todos en la preparatoria de South Park. De una u otra manera, no era a Stan a quien ayudaba, sino al judío. Se acercó a charlar con Marsh de cosas sin importancia, como árboles de navidad y la cantidad de dinero que se gasta en época navideña, excepto él, claro, por ser pobre. De la nada, Kyle se acercó también, esperando que no notaran aquella sensación de cobardía que experimentaba al intentar decirle lo que sentía.

El timbre sonó, el pelinegro se alejó un minuto, sólo quería tirar la basura que había en su mochila en el bote de basura que estaba en la entrada, y fue entonces el momento exacto para el pelirrojo, que se abalanzó y pegó el post-it en la puerta metálica. Perfecto. Ahora, sólo correría. Parecía un sueño, ¡todo era perfecto! La hoja estaba en su lugar, estaba bien escrita, Cartman la estaba moviendo para sacar algo del casillero… ¿Cartman la había movido? ¡Cartman la había movido! Tuvo que retroceder un instante. ¿Qué hacer? Claro, eso era. Esperaría a que se fuera el culón y entonces, pondría su maravillosa declaración. Sí. Pero, ¿y Stan?

Cuando el pelinegro se acercaba, Kyle se lanzó a sus brazos, argumentando que quizás no lo vería para aquellas fechas, que no sabría si siquiera sabrían algo el uno del otro, y que aunque no practicaran las mismas festividades, los buenos deseos eran válidos. Se dio cuenta de que el gordo estaba lejos cuando llamó _gay_ a la escena.

**-Me voy, entonces. –**Fingió molestia **– La obra de Ike es ahora.**

**-Claro. –**Sonrió su súper mejor amigo.-**Que la disfruten. **

Justo cuando Kyle se colocó la mochila, golpeó el enclenque bebedero y el agua salió disparada, mojando todo alrededor.

**-¡Vaya! –** Ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa. **–Parece que realmente no quieres ir, Kyle.**

No era posible, ahora hasta el amor de su vida se burlaba de él. Perfecto, y ahora, hasta estaba yendo a por el felpudo **(1)** para secar… ¡Momento! Ahora podía acomodar su hoja gay. Así lo hizo, Cuando vio al otro secando sus desastres, tomó por la muñeca a su pobre amigo de la parka naranja y salió de ahí, despidiéndose a lo lejos, diciendo que era tarde.

La duda lo carcomía, no sabía qué hacer. Sentía que podía morir de desesperación. ¿Qué haría si lo rechazaba? Bueno, su amistad se vería corrompida, pero… ¡Ah! Se sentía como Tweek, quizás debía dejar de pensar. Miró su celular: Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada. Ni quería ver esa obra. ¿Quién quería a esa puta menor siendo Sandy Olsen (2)? Suspiró. Por lo menos, la escuela secundaria había rentado el auditorio de la escuela preparatoria. No tenía interés de trasladarse. Sintió esa ansiedad de nuevo y sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón, pero nada. No había nada.

**-¡Suficiente!-** Gruñó Kenny en tono juguetón. **–No más celular para Kahl. **–Arrebató el celular del judío y lo guardó.

¿Qué remedio? Se acomodó en su butaca. Apenas habían dado la primera llamada. Aburrimiento. Ansiedad. Segunda llamada. Ansiedad. Morder uñas. Tercera llamada. ¡Al fin!

Ike era Danny** (2),** el protagonista. Era muy bueno, en realidad. El resto de la gente estaba bastante jodida. ¿Cómo es que los dejaban actuar así de mal? Por fin, el intermedio llegó, y su instinto lo obligó a buscar su móvil. ¡Diablos! Kenny lo tenía. Aunque no estaba en silencio, probablemente si había alguna llamada, habría sonado, pero no. Ahí estaba: Su tono tan representativo que todos sus amigos conocían. Se lanzó pro su celular, pero Kenny lo leyó primero, sin dejar que él viera. Parecía emocionado, hasta que terminó de leer.

**-Es Pip.-** Kyle gruñó al oír al otro decir el nombre del británico. **– Agradeciéndote su regalo.**

**-¡Jódete, Pip!-** Chilló molesto.

No tardó nada en empezar de nuevo la obra. Pésima. Estaba tan molesto que no esperó a su hermanito para felicitarlo. Algún pretexto tendría. Kenny dijo que esperaría. Últimamente era muy gentil con él. Quizás era aquel instinto paternal que despertaba Karen en él.

Para que pudieran salir, a veces tenía que llevar a Ike, de lo contrario, su amada madre, no le permitía ir con sus amigos. Para que no hiciera mal tercio, Kenny pasaba el tiempo con el judío canadiense. Le estimaba sinceramente.

Se apresuró a salir del foro y volvió al pasillo principal, donde todos estaban cambiando de salón. Caminó rápido, quería llegar a la clase de Química, era la favorita. Corría por la escalera, hacia el segundo piso, donde estaban los laboratorios de ciencias. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando lo recordó: su compañero era Stan. ¿Y si le rechazaba? La indiferencia le dolería. No pudo evitar alejar su mano de ahí. Tal vez, podía decir que se retrasó por la obra. La maestra era muy linda, no habría problema.

**-¿Kyle?-** ¿Porqué de todas las personas, tenía que ser él? **- ¿Estás bien?**

**-Claro, Stan. –**Fingió una sonrisa después de respirar profundamente**. –Entremos.**

Caminaron hasta su lugar y la plática surgió normal. Nada importante, sólo hablaban de la obra pésima que presenciaron Kenny y él, por lo menos hasta que la profesora llegó y les dejó una serie de trabajos de nomenclatura. Le gustaba mucho hacer esa clase de trabajos, se perdía por completo, a menos de que alguien tocara su pierna con la mano. Sí, Stan estaba tocando su pierna con la mano izquierda, mientras escribía con la derecha. Prefirió no decir nada al respecto, más valía fingir demencia.

Terminó la clase. Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada de lo ocurrido. Las clases siguieron como si nada, ya no faltaban muchas asignaturas: Literatura universal e Historia universal. Terminaron después de dos horas, una por clase, y era hora de volver a casa.

Normalmente, volvían juntos, pero esta vez, los Broflovski saldrían de vacaciones un fin de semana y sus padres pasarían por ellos a la preparatoria, ya que por la obra de teatro, Ike seguía en la misma escuela que su hermano. Stan acompañó a su amigo hasta la salida. Ambos se despidieron y justo en el último momento, Marsh lo abrazó. No podría decir que se sintió muy satisfecho, ya que el abrazo fue amistoso y se sentía de esa manera, pero aún así, amaba el contacto con el otro.

Cuando se separaron, se dio media vuelta y corrió hasta el auto. No quería que nadie notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Abrió la portezuela y subió de inmediato.

**-¡Qué lindo tu amigo Stan! –**Hablo Sheila con inocencia. **–Te ha venido a despedir.**

**-¡Por supuesto! –**Sus padres podían ser tan idiotas. **–Es su súper mejor amigo, cariño. **

**-¿Dónde está tu hermano? –**Preguntó su madre.

**-No lo sé.-** Se encogió de hombros, aún abochornado por la situación**. –Lo dejé en el auditorio cuando terminó la obra. **

No tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer. Venía charlando muy alegre con el amigo más pobre del pelirrojo. Kenny parecía haberlo acompañado durante todo este tiempo y Ike lucía alegre. Era bueno saber que se llevaban bien. El rubio l e hizo una seña con la mano y el canadiense respondió con una gran sonrisa. Iba vestido con su típica ropa: La chaqueta azul, un pantalón de mezclilla, el cabello negro, un tanto largo y su gorro negro con la bandera de Canadá. Sin duda alguna, había crecido, pero siempre sería su hermanito.

El menor de los Broflovski se subió al auto y saludó a sus padres, sin mirarlos, y agitó su mano para despedir a Kenny, que ahora, abrazaba a Stan por el cuello. Ambos, desde afuera hicieron señas a sus amigos.

**-No me gusta que se junten con Kenny.** –Habló su madre mientras su papá arrancaba el auto.** –Está desviándose del camino.**

**-Hemos sido amigos desde siempre, mamá.** –Gruñó Kyle. -**No le dejaré de hablar sólo porque desconfías de él.** –Todo el mundo sabía que no debían meterse con sus amigos de la infancia.

**-Sólo decía.**- Frunció el ceño mientras se giraba a verlos. –El día en que les intente hacer algo no estarán contentos.

La verdad, es que en una fiesta en casa de Token, Kyle había bebido demasiado y jugando a la botella, terminó besando a Kenny. Claro, siendo él de quien hablaba, no tardó mucho en propasarse y terminaron dándose como si no hubiera un mañana. No se arrepentía. McCormick era especial. Tenía ese atractivo supremo y nadie se le negaba una vez que se lo proponía. Así fue como Kyle Broflovski perdió la virginidad. Fue una lástima. Le hubiera encantado que fuera Stan, pero había valido la pena hacerlo con él.

Llegaron a casa de su estúpido primo Kyle. Lo detestaba aún. El viernes lo perdieron en el viaje, el sábado fueron a jugar baloncesto con los amigos de su primo, si es que eso podía decirse jugar, y en comer pizzas mientras veían un maratón de Dr. House y por último, el domingo vieron el juego de americano, de hecho, los tres que transmitían: a la una, a las cuatro y a las ocho y media. Creía que volverían el sábado por la noche, pero no, para su mala suerte, había puente y el lunes no sería un día laboral.

No lo soportaba. Desde que salió de la escuela, veía su celular cada momento. Nada. Ni un mensaje de Stan. Era un hijo de puta. ¿Qué clase de insensible ve la nota con semejante cita y no responde nada? Si le hubieran hecho eso a él, fuera quien fuera, habría ido a plantarle un beso a ese admirador.

Al día siguiente, partieron muy temprano, aún no daban las siete de la mañana. Gracias a Jehová, el cansancio fue demasiado y cayó dormido durante la mitad del viaje. Cuando despertó, fue porque hicieron una parada en un restaurante. Era una pizzería. Pidieron un par de pizzas, ya que sus adolescentes hijos eran unos tragones. Una fue hawaiana y la otra de champiñones. Y más valía que no se quejaran del sabor.

Kyle comió mucho, pero de forma lenta. Estaba muerto de cansancio. El día anterior, viendo su Facebook y esperando a que el otro le enviara un mensaje, esperó toda la noche y madrugada. Lo peor, es que el mensaje nunca llegó.

Terminaron, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron. De nuevo, el ritual de ver su celular cada diez minutos. Se puso auriculares y escuchó música el resto del camino, dormitando de vez en vez, pero siempre atento al celular. Arribaron a su pueblito y estaba más cansado que antes. Ike había estado muy quieto también, escuchando música. Conducta extraña para sus hijos, pensó Sheila, que de inmediato los cuestionó.

Cuando el interrogatorio terminó, ambos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y no fue muy extraño, ya que se ya había oscurecido. Al parecer, tardaron más de lo debido en el restaurante.

Kyle no se molestó en cambiarse o lavarse los dientes. Entró a su cuarto y se tumbó la cama tras cerrar la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos, aún escuchando aquellas canciones cursis. Cuando terminó su lista de reproducción, había pasado ya un cuarto de hora. La había oído desde que retomaron el viaje en la pizzería de la carretera. Se enderezó, se estiró y miró la oscuridad que invadía su espacio. Todo estaba igual, excepto por la ventana: estaba abierta.

¡Momento!

Si la ventana estaba abierta, alguien había entrado. Se puso de pie con angustia, casi de inmediato y pegando un brinco. Encendió la luz y analizó todo un poco desconfiado. Avanzó lentamente hasta su cama y alzó las cobijas de golpe: Nada. Quizás el clóset. Se acercó con cautela y abrió desordenando su ropa: Nada. Qué raro. Quizás le habían robado algo. No. De lo contrario, se habrían llevado computadora, y seguía en el escritorio. Momento.

Ahí.

Era ese pedazo de papel junto al teclado de su ordenador lo que era diferente. Era un sobre. Lo abrió de inmediato, sacando una pequeña nota con un margen hecho de dibujos de sólo tinta, garabateados, no lucían planeados. Eran claramente el resultado del momento. Casi todos figuraban flores y tallos con espinas, una última rosa, casi en el centro, simulaba gotear y justo debajo del charco, tenía escrito algo:

_"Amar es entregarse siempre, cada vez mas y sin medida, es comprender la vida, es un poco fallecer mas es alegría y goce dulcísimo también, en una palabra AMAR es VIVIR"_

_Entonces, yo vivo cada día gracias a ti. _

No podía equivocarse. Lo conocía desde el preescolar, sabía que era su letra. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremeció y no lo logró, la tentación lo venció y lo llamó. De inmediato colgó. ¿Qué le diría? Sentía ganas de llorar de la emoción. Mejor un mensaje de texto.

_La recibí, Stan. Veámonos en el parque, en las bancas, en veinte minutos._

Sabía que tenía que convencer a su madre de dejarlo salir. Sheila lo dejó sin chistar. Le gustaba su amistad con Stan, era gentil y mucho más normal de lo que sería Kenny, por ejemplo. Corrió por unos minutos y apenas llegó al parque, distinguió a su súper mejor amigo sentado en el punto de reunión.

**-¡Stan!-** Gritó a lo lejos. Su amigo se puso de pie y lo saludó con la mano, esperando a que llegara a donde él se encontraba.

Kyle sacó la tarjeta y se la mostró, el azabache sonrió y el judío se contagió. Un silencio reinó un momento y Marsh abrió los brazos, recibiendo al pelirrojo entre ellos, envolviéndolo con aquella realidad, que hasta ahora, sólo había sido mera ficción en la mente del judío.

No pudo evitarlo. Tenía que probar sus labios, y así lo hizo. Suavemente elevó el rostro entrecerrando los ojos, sosteniendo la mejilla de Stan, unió sus labios en el primer beso que compartirían.

Bien. Le gustaba recordarlo a cada momento, en especial en los momentos aburridos como la clase de Lengua o al momento de hacer la tarea. Era aquella fantasía que lo hacía perderse por horas. Sonrió complacido mirando de nuevo sus nombres y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Broflovski, Kyle_

_Marsh, Stan_

Pronto cumplirían un mes, entonces, lo anunciarían a sus familias: Orgullosamente, eran unas maricas.

**-¿Kyle?-** Entró su madre de sorpresa, sobresaltándolo un poco. No pudo evitarlo, no quería que lo descubrieran antes de tiempo.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Preguntó, fingiendo una sonrisa.

**-Tu hermano no ha vuelto.-** Rugió angustiada su madre.

**-¿Qué?-** No era normal. Siempre volvía antes de la cena, pero esta vez, estaba a punto de perdérsela**. -¿Llamaste a sus amigos?**

**-Ninguno sabe nada.** –Era el fin. Mil cosas pasaron por la cabeza de ambos.

–**Lo iré a buscar. -**Tomó su chaqueta y salió disparado. Intentó llamarlo un par de veces, pero no le respondieron. Caminó por los lugares que concurría, pero nada. Caminó por todos lados, incluso los más solos y extraños, y fue entonces cuando lo pensó: El parque.

Corrió desesperado, rogando a cada uno de los Súper mejores amigos que le ayudaran a encontrarlo, que estuviera bien. Entró al parque, buscando con la vista cualquier rastro de Ike, pero no parecía haber nada. Lo mejor era intentar llamarlo de nuevo. Macó su número, que ya conocía de memoria y esperó. Daba línea, pero no respondían. Conforme caminaba, escuchaba el tono de su pequeño hermano sonar por entre las bancas que estaban en el centro del parque.

¿Acaso su hermano…? Se apresuró a buscarlo por ahí, y gracias a todos los Dioses, ahí se encontraba, sentado en la banquita, con un poco de nieve encima.

**-¿Ike?-** Se sentó, quitando la nieve del cuerpo frágil del otro. **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?**

No respondió. Parecía estar en transe. Optó por sacudirlo un poco

**-¡¿Ike?!-** Se sentó a su lado. **- ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí?**

El pequeño judío no dijo nada en ese momento, sólo se tumbó en su hermano hasta que se cansó de llorar. Kyle no comprendía. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano? Podía sentirlo aferrarse cada vez más a él. Sin duda, algo malo había pasado. Acarició los mechones oscuros, con toda la paciencia del mundo. Quería que estuviera mejor. Odiaba verlo llorar así. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido?

Tras un par de minutos, se cansó. Ya no había más que depurar, ¿qué podría hacer? Se puso de pie, se limpió la cara y lo miró, asintiendo para que avanzaran a casa. El más grande sonrió, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

**-¿Ocurrió algo, Ike?-** Preguntó angustiado el pelirrojo.

-**Es Kenny…-** Kyle no comprendió. ¿Kenny? –**Creo que quiere a alguien más.**

**-¿Kenny?-** Lo pensó un segundo. Kenny nunca había querido a nadie…Momento. **-¿Te gusta?**

**-Lo amo.** –Susurró sin detenerse. –**Lo amo…-** Repitió.

**-Pero…-** Estaba en shock. No era lo mejor para su hermanito. **–Es que… -**Parecía desesperado. –**Kenny es una puta. No puedes amara Kenny.**

**-Lo amo.-** Inquirió Ike. –**No cambia el hecho de que quiera alguien más. **

**-¿Te ha…?-**Tragó saliva nervioso**. -¿Te ha tocado? **

**-Sí…** -Susurró**.- Varias veces.**

**-¡Ese hijo de puta!** –No soportaba pensar en eso. Era un maldito, una mierda.

-Yo quería que pasara.- Lo defendió el menor. –Poco a poco, me fui enamorando de él.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por eso es que siempre que Stan y él salían y tenía que llevar a Ike, él se ofrecía. Ya le sorprendía que fuera tan leal. Pero… Ese día se quedó con Ike en la obra. Maldito, eso es lo que era, una maldita mierda.

**-¿En la obra de teatro…? –** No lo soportaba, las lágrimas lo amenazaban.

**-Tuvimos sexo en el baño de camerinos. –**Todo ese tiempo, el menor no lo miraba, no soportaba el peso de los ojos verdes de su hermano.

**-¿Fue la primera vez?-** Se angustió más.

**-No.-** Si le contaba algo, ¿qué más daba decir todo? **–La primera vez fue cuando Stan y tú se perdieron en el centro comercial. Nosotros fuimos al estacionamiento.**

¡¿Qué mierda?! Kenneth McCormick estaba tratando a su pequeño e ingenuo hermano como una puta barata. Casi llegaban a casa cuando escuchó eso. Apretó los dientes y torció una sonrisa. No quería que su madre sospechara. Entonces, ambos, atravesaron la puerta, y cuando su madre le preguntó lo ocurrido, respondió con un simple: "Problemas de faldas".

Subió a su habitación, dejando a su pequeño y canadiense hermano en las mejores manos: las de su madre. No lo soportó más y se echó a llorar.

* * *

**(1)**Se trata del trapeador, pero no sé si se llame así en todos lados LOL

**(2)**Son los protagonistas del musical Vaselina.

Gracias por sus reviews y por todo lo demás. Estoy aquí, actualizando para ustedes a las 4 am, pero lo valen.

Este cap, sólo era por si alguien se preguntaba qué había pasado con Kenny y Ike.


	4. 4

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : __**S**__outh __**P**__ark _ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad de **T**rey **P**arker, **M**att **S**tone & **C**omedy **C**entral.

* * *

¡¿Qué mierda?! Kenneth McCormick estaba tratando a su pequeño e ingenuo hermano como una puta barata. Casi llegaban a casa cuando escuchó eso. Apretó los dientes y torció una sonrisa. No quería que su madre sospechara. Entonces, ambos, atravesaron la puerta, y cuando su madre le preguntó lo ocurrido, respondió con un simple: "Problemas de faldas".

Subió a su habitación, dejando a su pequeño y canadiense hermano en las mejores manos: las de su madre. No lo soportó más y se echó a llorar.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía con tal tranquilidad. La noche anterior, al volver del trabajo, se había encontrado con una dulce sorpresa: su pequeño y rubio amigo recién llegado, lo había visitado. El pobrecillo había estado por horas ahí, afuera, en la nieve. Lo único que podía hacer por él era invitarlo a pasar. Después de todo, había sido por sus bromas que había estado ahí por tanto tiempo.

Sus hermanos dormían ya y sus padres, bueno, a final de cuentas era su padre y siempre terminaban drogados y en algún lugar desconocido de la ciudad. No estaba seguro de en qué momento se había convertido en el hombre de la casa.

Lo invitó a pasar, le preparó un té, ofreció una rosquilla y para él, una sopa instantánea preparada con limón, salsa picante y un poco de sal extra. Se sentaron en la alfombra de su habitación, y comenzaron a charlar. Tras pocos minutos, comenzó a recordar el porqué era su amor platónico: era un adorable chico, inocente y de un corazón totalmente puro. Sí, así es. Su primer amor había sido él. Había tenido muchas parejas, hombres y mujeres, pero nunca duró más de un par de días o una cogida, excepto con Tammy, aquella chica que lo había contagiado de sífilis, pero nunca había querido a alguien más allá del sexo.

Día y noche, desde el cuarto grado hasta que Stotch se mudó, sentía que su corazón latía hasta el punto en que creía se asfixiaría, y sólo bastaba con mirarlo por un minuto para que eso pasara. Probablemente era por aquella actitud tan contraria a él. No tenían nada en común, o eso creía. Cuando supo que se había ido, sintió sus entrañas contraerse, y claro, cerró su vacío con sexo. Por alguna razón, cuando lo vio volver, no sintió la magia que sentía cuando le sonreía a los doce años, pero ahora, era diferente.

Lo miró morder con un poco de timidez la rosquilla rosa con chispitas. Sus mejillas, sonrosadas, se movían conforme él masticaba. Su vocecilla, aún delicada, pero más masculina que cuando era niño, se dirigía a él. Mucho tiempo atrás, soñó con ese momento, ahora, era verdad. Estaba a solas con él, y cualquiera que conociera al actual Kenneth, pensaría que no podía estar a solas con alguien sin echarle las manos encima.

Sonrió suavemente mientras escuchaba lo divertida que había sido la clase de Trigonometría. No sabía en qué momento, pero Butters se había hecho un fanático de las matemáticas. No puso mucha atención, no podía recordar eso, pero sí su estampa fina frente a él. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, después de que el pequeño Leopold se había ido, volvía a su memoria la imagen de él sonriéndole.

Cuando despertó, no fue la excepción. Parpadeó un par de veces y respiró profundamente, como si al respirar se fueran todas sus preocupaciones y volviera sólo la imagen del pequeño rubio. Sonrió al imaginarlo, casi podía olerlo de nuevo, sentado en su alfombra, dando pequeños sorbos al té. Quería saltarle encima. Quizás, ya podía ser el momento.

En definitiva. Esta vez no dejaría que su gran amor se fuera. Tal vez ya era tiempo de crecer, de ponerse serio en todos los aspectos de su vida. Esa mañana, incluso, tomó una ducha. Caminó a la escuela, tras acompañar a su pequeña hermana a la secundaria. Esta vez, no tenía esa pesadez que era su costumbre, oh, no. Ahora, sus pasos eran ágiles, ansiosos y apresurados, podía escuchar la nieve crujir bajo sus pies, aunque realmente no lo percibió. Estaba totalmente embelesado con sus pensamientos del día anterior, que lo que hacía era mero acto reflejo.

Por ejemplo, el abrigarse de sobremanera para cubrirse del clima. Aunque no ocupaba tanto el gorro de su chamarra como cuando era niño, en épocas de tanto frío, lo hacía. Entró a la escuela, saludó a las personas que conocía, que eran la mayoría, y avanzó hasta su casillero, dejando los libros que no usaría en el día y su uniforme de Blockbuster. No había visto a ninguno de sus amigos, no comprendía el porqué no habían llegado. Bah, se adelantaría.

Ese día, como primera clase tenían Anatomía. No era la mejor clase, pero al menos, el salón era muy cómodo, cálido y tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Butters antes de que el profesor llegara. Avanzó por un jardín, cruzó el vestíbulo, subió unas escaleras y ahí estaba, el pasillo de los laboratorios. Comenzó a recorrer el pasillo, y aunque sabía en qué lugar estaba cada laboratorio, nunca había visto que tenían el nombre en un gran recuadro azul junto a cada puerta: _Laboratorio de Física, Laboratorio de Física II, Laboratorio de Química, Laboratorio de Fisicoquímica, Laboratorio de Bioquímica_, _Laboratorio de Anatomía_. Se detuvo frente al salón. Estaba seguro de que estaría ya adentro Butters. Habían quedado de verse temprano, pero nunca dijeron dónde. Se descubrió el rostro antes de entrar. No quería lucir como el viejo Kenny, ahora era el nuevo. O por lo menos lo intentaría.

Empujó la puerta y dejó que volviera a cerrar tras haber entrado él. Analizó con la vista su entorno. Ahí estaban sus compañeros de toda la vida: Token charlando con Clyde y Tweek, Cartman peleando con Craig, Wendy charlando con Bebe y otras tres putas que ya se había tirado, pero que no sabía cómo se llamaban y ahí estaba él. Butters estaba sentado casi hasta atrás de la fila que estaba junto a la ventana.

No pudo evitarlo, pero al verlo recordó su angelical rostro comiendo una rosquilla. ¡Ah! Si así comía una rosquilla, no quería imaginar cómo sería si lo que se comiera, no fuera comida, sino su grande y húmeda. ¡Pffft! Había dicho que era momento de cambiar, y no era el mejor pensamiento para hacerlo.

Sonrió con suavidad, agachando la cabeza y cubriendo su frente. Ese era el gesto que hacía cada vez que se sentía idiota por alguna razón. Era la manera en la que se decía a sí mismo_: "Ah, soy un pendejo"._

Sin que el pequeño Stotch lo notara, se sentó tras él, admirando sus movimientos. Estaba seguro de que estaba ansioso por verlo, pues cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, volteaba a mirar la puerta, seguramente, por si ya había llegado él. Eso sólo hizo que su sonrisa se agrandara y creciera hasta hacer notoria la alegría que eso lo hacía sentir. Podía parecer poco, pero no para él. No sabría explicar con palabras como era el pequeño rubio. Probablemente, era como el celofán: transparente y sin secretos.

Podía adivinar lo que pensaba, lo que sentía y hasta lo que diría. Bueno, no exactamente lo adivinaba, más bien era que lo veía en él.

De un movimiento rápido, palpó su espalda sorpresivamente. Butters pegó un brinquito al sentirlo detrás. ¿Cuándo había pasado? Ni siquiera lo había visto. Realmente era ágil como para burlar tan ansiosa caza.

**-¡Hola!-** El pequeño frotó los nudillos de ambas manos entre sí. **–Me-e asustaste, Kenny.**

**-Lo siento. –**Sonrió, recargando su cuerpo en la pared de hasta atrás.

**-N-no te preocupes.-** Bajó la mirada un poco.

**-Se te hizo temprano, ¿no? –**El menor asintió con la cabeza. **-¿Cómo llegaste ayer a casa?**

**-¡Muy bien! –**Sonrió con suavidad. Por más que lo viera, siempre le causaba la misma ternura.** –Gracias por preguntar**. –Kenny parecía feliz. No podía quitar esa cara de poseído que tenía al charlar con él.

**-Escucha, Butters….-** Le llamó, pensando las cosas seriamente**. –Quisiera hablar contigo en la hora libre. **

**-¿A-a las diez? –**Esta vez, el que asentía era Kenny. -¡Cielos! Me pregunto qué es lo que quieres hablar.

**-Ya lo averiguarás más tarde. –**No pudo evitarlo, batió sus cabellos y se puso de pie, caminando hasta el lugar que siempre tenía.

Butters lo miró atravesar el salón, justo en contra esquina del escritorio. Prácticamente era el mismo lugar que el suyo, pero del otro lado del salón. Se sentía emocionado. No habían charlado mucho, que era lo que supuestamente iban a hacer cuando se vieran ese día por la mañana, pero en cambio, le había dicho que hablarían de algo importante. Si Kenny había decidido contarle algo personal, ya los hacía cercanos.

Se giró a mirarlo una vez más. Estaba platicando con Bebe. No podía creer que sus tetas fueran tan grandes. Esos eran pechos gigantes. Recordó por un momento como es que casi arruina su amistad con las chicas, y lo peor del caso, él había tocado las de Wendy. No estaba seguro del porqué, pero que bien que Eric Cartman no recordaba ese evento con su ex novia.

Al parecer, a Bebe le gustaba Kenny, o eso creía él. Ella sonreía al hablar y bajaba la mirada cada vez que él decía algo. Tal vez fue la lejanía, pero de pronto, a su mente regresaron varias memorias de su infancia en South Park. Claro, no podía faltar cuando lo vistieron de niña para que robara el artefacto que leía el futuro. Cuando volvió a ser él, después de que sus padres se convencieran, una semana después, de que no era un zombi, el rubio McCormick se acercó y le mencionó lo sexy que lucía con esas ropas. No sabía si había sido burla, pero en aquellos días, lo miró como algo inocente, un elogio.

Lanzó una risita cuando escuchó un ruido hueco, quizás un golpe. Era Kyle, que acababa de abofetear a la puta de la ciudad. No comprendía qué pasaba, pero el judío lucía muy enojado, y venía acompañado de su novio, que también parecía molesto.

**-¡Eres un pendejo, Kenny! – **El rubio parecía no tener idea de lo que ocurría.

**-¿Qué?-** Desde su lugar, no terminaba de comprender qué pasaba tampoco, pero alcanzó a divisar al otro rubio acomodarse la quijada con la mano, sobando y moviendo los músculos.

**-¡¿Te cogiste a mi hermanito?!-** Gruñó con ira Kyle mientras todos los miraban.

Era imposible. Kenny estaba loco cuando era niño, pero seguramente había cambiado, ¿no? Es decir, tras lo de Tammy, no había visto que se interesara por nadie más. ¿Cómo era posible que él le hubiera hecho algo al hermano menor de uno de sus mejores amigos? No, ese no era su nuevo amigo Kenny.

**-Yo… **-Comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver que no negara lo que el pelirrojo decía. Sin darse cuenta, estaba inclinado hacia el otro lado del salón, queriendo escuchar lo que pasaba.

**-¡Eres increíble!-** Volvió a golpearlo. –**Eres una puta, Kenny. –**Al escuchar el golpe, Butters tuvo que girarse a otro lado. No quería hacerlo, pero sin saber porqué, un par de lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y resbalaron rápidamente por sus mejillas.

Lentamente volteó a la escena que sus amigos llevaban a cabo en ese instante y que todos los demás miraban con atención y morbo. ¿De verdad Kenneth se había tirado al hermanito canadiense del judío? ¡Escándalo!

Cuando por fin terminó de girar hacia ellos, las miradas de ambos rubios se cruzaron. Era la actitud angustiada de Butters contra la asustada y culpable de Kenny. Mientras Kyle salía a toda velocidad del salón junto a Stan, el barullo se formó en torno al más pobre de la ciudad. ¡Vaya que era una sucia ramera! Todos pensaron en qué habrían hecho si hubiera sido su hermana. Escuchó burlas, reclamos, incluso lo jalonearon y empujaron para que confirmara lo que había pasado, pero no prestó atención.

De un instante a otro, reaccionó. Necesitaba explicarle a Butters lo que sucedía, ¿pero cómo? Antes de que el pequeño lograra comprenderlo, alguien más debía entender. Se soltó del agarre y las palabras de los demás y se apresuró a salir del aula. Chocó con el profesor, pero no le importó y siguió corriendo, sin ayudar al hombrecillo a levantar los libros y papeles que le había tirado con el impacto.

Sabía que cuando se molestaban, terminaban yendo a unas pequeñas mesas en el jardín. No eran elegantes, en realidad, eran de roca, cemento, algún material duro que a nadie le importaba, pero aún así, era su punto de reunión. Corrió a toda velocidad, recorriendo de nuevo el pasillo de los laboratorios, las escaleras, el vestíbulo y llegó al jardín. Aún tuvo que cruzarlo para llegar hasta donde se encontraba la cafetería, justo junto a las mesitas que buscaba.

Apenas sea cercó, lo alcanzó a divisar, gruñendo y refunfuñando junto a su novio. Stan sólo tomaba su mano con el ceño fruncido. Se había metido en un gran problema, y todo por ser tan zorra. Agachó la mirada y trató de recuperar el aliento, pues no quería llegar cansado y que entre los dos le impidieran hablar.

Cuando por fin se hubo calmado, caminó hasta ellos. Puso sus manos frente a él, pidiendo a Kyle un instante antes de que empezara a acribillarlo con ira, aunque en realidad, no funcionó.

**-Kyle, yo… -**Intentó hablar.

**-¡Cállate, Kenny! –**Gruñó con desesperación. No sabía si quería llorar, gritarle, golpearlo o ignorarlo. Pero por el bien de lo que quedaba de su amistad, más valía que se controlara.

**-Es que yo…** -Stan lo fulminó con la mirada.

**-Creo que has hecho demasiado daño, Kenny. –**Le reclamó Marsh, mientras apretaba la mano del judío, que intentaba calmarse y no matar al otro ahí.

**-No entienden…-** Murmuró desesperado. **–Yo realmente quiero cambiar. **

**-¿Cambiar?** –Lo miró por fin el pelirrojo. **– ¡No me digas! Ahora que te tiras a mi hermanito, quieres cambiar. **

**-No, Kyle, es en serio. –**La pareja se puso de pie. Se pensaban ir de ahí si él no lo hacía. **–Lamento lo que pasó con Ike, pero te juro…Te juro que no pasará de nuevo. Fue sólo un lapsus. **

**-¡¿Un lapsus?! –**Exclamó Broflovski. **-¿Es en serio? Dime que es una broma, por favor. **

**-Kyle…yo… **-Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, moviendo sus cabellos de la impotencia.

**-¿Porqué Kyle habría de creerte, Kenny? –**Intervino Stan.

**-Porque quiero tener una relación formal con alguien. –**Espetó con seriedad.

**-¡Y yo te creo, Kenny! –**Dijo en tono irónico el judío. **–Nada me garantiza que verdaderamente dejarás a mi hermano. **

**-¡Por favor! –**Entrelazó sus propias manos, rogándole al otro que le creyera**. –Pasó sólo dos veces y en ambas ocasiones, Ike fue el que inició. **

**-¡Porque tú le coqueteaste! –**Chilló más molesto que antes Kyle.

**-No hice nada, es mi forma de ser.** –Miró a su alrededor. –Tú sabes que Ike es un apasionado de las cosas. No hay algo que decida o piense y no lo lleve hasta las últimas consecuencias.

**-Bueno… -**Murmuró Stan**. –En eso tiene razón, Kyle.**

**-Aún si él fue el que inició, ¿por qué cediste? –** Pensándolo a fondo, sí, el menor de los Broflovski era todo un dramático. **-¿Y por qué no lo detuviste? **

**-La carne es débil, Kyle. –**Ladeó la cabeza. **–Que no se te olvide que tú también cediste conmigo. –**Era verdad, el judío se había acostado con Kenny en una fiesta, y esa había sido su excusa.

**-Es que…** -No pudo evitar sonrojarse. **–Es diferente.**

**-Yo no te estaba coqueteando, tú fuiste el que vino a mí.** –Se encogió de hombros el rubio. –**Igual que tú, Stan Marsh.**

Ambos se miraron y después, se volvieron hacia el más pobre. ¿Cómo era posible que en serio tuviera un argumento para excusarse. Era totalmente válido. Si ellos que eran mucho más fuertes, aún siendo los mejores amigos de Kenneth, habían terminado en la cama con él, no quería imaginarse cómo podría haber sido su precoz hermanito. Ya sabía que quizás sí había sido culpa del más chico de los Broflovski.

**-Escucha bien esto, Kenny: Sólo esta vez, te perdonaré. –**Sonrió al escuchar que el pelirrojo lo perdonaba. **–Pero no quiero que sigas incomodándolo. **

**-Prometo que no lo haré, Kahl. –**No pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó, aunque no por mucho, pues su novio los separó al instante.

**-Ni lo toques, Kenny. –**Gruñó Marsh. –Es mío.

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –**Rodó losojos. Era una tontería. Apenas había dicho que quería entablar una relación seria.

**-Y…- **La curiosidad judía fue demasiada. **-¿Quién es ese alguien con quien quieres estar?**

**-Ya lo verás. -**Se rió con suavidad. Sacó su celular para ver la hora. Pronto terminaría la clase, deberían volver. –La primera persona a la que le hable en el salón es a la que quiero como parte de mi nueva vida.

**-Se realista, Kenny. –**Habló el pelinegro. **–Eres una puta. **

**-Puta tu hermana. –**Sonrió divertido. Era un juego entre ambos. Todo lucía más tranquilo.

**-Pues sí, lo es. **–La feliz pareja tomó sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la clase que habían perdido. Al menos necesitaban decirle un buen pretexto al profesor de porqué se habían volado la clase.

Al llegar, ya no había nadie mas que el pequeño rubio Stotch. Era increíble, pero a pesar de la estúpida escena anterior, estaba ahí, esperando con la mochila de McCormick para devolverla. Al ver la escena, el dueño del bolso en custodia, sonrió como nunca. Se acercó a él, sin prestarles atención a sus amigos y lo abrazó.

**-Gracias. –**Besó su mejilla. **-¡Gracias Butters! –**Exclamó para que los otros dos lo escucharan.

**-¡Increíble!** –Chilló el judío.** -¿Butters es de quien hablabas? **

**-¿Y-yo? –**Los miró confundido el pequeño. **-¿Qué hice?**

**-Nada, Butters. –**Le tomó la mano tras agarrar su mochila y colgársela. **-¡Vayamos a comer! **

**-¿A dónde? –**Preguntó confundido el rubio chiquito.** -¿Qu-é pasa?**

**-¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería de la esquina? –**La escuela permitía el libre tránsito de lso alumnos, así que podían salir cuando quisieran. **–Tenemos dos horas libres. **

**-Nosotros…- **El azabache y el pelirrojo se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. –Gracias, Kenny, pero Kyle y yo buscaremos al maestro para explicar lo que ocurrió hace rato.

Era un vil pretexto. Probablemente se irían a besar en un salón desocupado, porque no querían ni presenciar lo que ocurriría, ni querían interrumpir. Hicieron una seña con la mano y se alejaron con tranquilidad.

**-¿Qué dices?** –Jaló la mano de Stotch. **-¿Vienes conmigo? **

**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Kyle, Kenny?** –Preguntó algo confundido.

**-Es sólo un malentendido.** –Se encogió de hombros**. –Estamos todos bien, ¿no? **

El pequeño sonrió y asintió. Caminaron hasta la entrada de la escuela y salieron de ella. Para Butters, era toda una experiencia. Sabía que si sus padres lo descubrían saliendo de la preparatoria, lo encerrarían por un año en su habitación sin comida, amigos o Hello Kitty. Aspiró el aire de la libertad: Era deliciosamente contaminado. Kenneth soltó una carcajada, era terriblemente adorable. No lo soportó más. Lo atrajo por la mano hacia él. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, le rió con suavidad y, de un movimiento rápido, posó sus labios junto a los del virgen Leopold.

El menor no pudo ni reaccionar, lo había tomado por sorpresa. No fue un beso largo, pero lo parecía. Por su parte, el joven de la chaqueta naranja quería tener la sensación del otro, su calidez y su cercanía; el rubito, sintió que el alma se le escapó. Era como si Kenny le hubiera robado el alma en tan sutil instante. Ambos se alejaron y no pudieron evitar iluminarse con una sonrisa.

Hubiera sido una escena perfecta, pero el pequeño acosador canadiense del pobre de la ciudad estaba ahí. Llevaba horas esperando afuera de la escuela, queriendo que él saliera y lo encontrara. Entonces, lo llevaría al estacionamiento de los maestros y le confesaría su amor. Probablemente, habría sexo.

En cambio, lo que pasó no estaba nada bien para Ike: Había salido, pero no solo, sino que estaba tomando de la mano a una marica de cara de puta y por ello no lo había notado. No estaba tan mal, aún podía llamar su atención, pero no. A la muy zorra de Kenny se le había ocurrido besarla.

Ese fue el final.

No quería nada. Su pecho se estrujo al verlo, sintió que algo dentro de su pequeño cuerpo se quebraba y terminaba por asfixiarlo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se giró. No quería verlo más. No quería saber de nada más en el mundo. Caminó en dirección contraria, justo hasta donde su casa estaba.

Aunque nadie lo notó.

Ambos rubios, aún tomados de la mano y con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa muy extraña para Kenny, caminaron hasta la dichosa cafetería de la esquina. Era una gran fuente de sodas con adornos un tanto retro. El mayor abrió la puerta de crital y le cedió el paso al pqueñito, que agradeció con la cabeza. Ninguno había dicho nada respecto al beso. Se sentaron en una mesa y una mesera se acercóa tomar la orden.

**-Pide lo que quieras, Butters. –**Esta vez, él pagaría. Un día que gastara, no podía ser tan malo. Además, no aprecía que el pequeño rubio fuera a comerse media tienda.

**-¡Cielos!** –Los ojos se le iluminaron. **-¡Gracias, Kenny! **

**-Entonces…-** Era una adorable señora mayor de cabello canoso. **-¿Qué pedirán?**

**-Yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa y un refresco de manzana. –**Habló el más alto, dejando la carta a un lado.

-**Yo quiero un banana Split, por favor. **–Le sonrió a la mujer.

**-Enseguida les traigo su orden, jóvenes. –**Le devolvió el gesto a ambos.

**-¿Butters? –**Tomó la pequeña mano del otro sobre la mesa. **-¿Recuerdas que quería hablarte de algo?**

**-Sí. Lo-o recuerdo-** Asintió dulcemente. **-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Kenny? **

**-Te quiero, Butters. –**Dijo con seguridad y sin titubeos.

**-¿Qu-qué?-** No pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo.

**-Te he querido en secreto desde hace mucho tiempo, Leopold. –**Era raro llamarlo por su nombre. **– Aún te quiero.** –Besó suavemente su manita.

**-Yo… -**Miró a todos lados. **–No sé qué decir. **

**-No digas nada aún. **–Le acarició con los pulgares. –Prometo demostrarte que te quiero y espero poder hacerte ver que también me quieres.

El silencio reinó un poco. La comida llegó y ambos comenzaron a devorarla. La verdad, Kenny pocas veces podía darse ese lujo, así que aprovecho a comerlo con velocidad. Butters lo miró emocionado. Nunca antes le habían dicho que lo querían, ni se le habían declarado, ni nada. Miró las papas fritas y quiso tomar una, pero se sintió demasiado abochornado para pedirla. Aún así, como el buen celofán que era para Kenny, logró ver lo que deseaba y giró su plato hacia él.

-Si quieres, puedes tomar las que queiras.

-¡Caray! –Se apresuró y comenzó a comerlas. -¡Gracias, Kenny!

Justo cuando iba a decirle que no debía agradecer, su móvil sonó. Kyle, decía la pantalla. Acababa de verlo, ¿qué podría querer?

**-¡Kahl! –**Gritó al celular.

**-Kenny, ¿viste a Ike de casualidad? –**Su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, y el llanto de una mujer se distinguía en el fondo.

**-No, ¿por qué? –**Cuestionó confundido. El pequeño rubio también lo miró, esperando saber que ocurría**. -¿Estás bien?**

**-Ike…-** Suspiró, tratando de calmarse. **–Ike está en el hospital. **

**-¡¿Qué?!** –Exclamó mientras se ponía de pie.

**-Tomó un frasco entero de pastillas, al parecer. –**No podía evitar querer llorar.

**-¿Por qué tendría que haberlo visto yo? **–No comprendía la relación de las pastillas con él.

**-Dejó una nota con tu nombre.** –Hubo un silencio. –_**"Y nunca me besaste Kenny".**_

**-Yo…-** Miró totalmente devastado a su pequeño amor platónico. No podía ser cierto. Era ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo embargaba. Nunca debió estar con alguien tan cercano a sus amigos, alguien que pudiera notar que toda su vida funcionaba de cierta manera, pero lo peor del caso, nunca debió haberle roto el corazón a un canadiense dramático que exageraba siempre que debía hacer algo.

El pequeño Stotch no entendía que pasaba. Sólo supo que era malo por la cara del otro y la forma en la que lo veía.

**-¿Kenny?** –Tomó su mano. **-¿Estás bien?**

**-No, Butters. No lo estoy.**

* * *

No me maten por poner a Ike tan dramático, es que así es como lo percibo yo LOL

Les mando besos y abrazos gueis :D


End file.
